


Réveil

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Sheev rêve, dort et se réveille.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Réveil

_« Il faut que tu saches, Sheev, que je t'aimerai toujours. »_

_._

_._

* * *

_Il se retourna et vit Obi-Wan. Différent mais reconnaissable. Il portait une barbe, ses cheveux avaient été coupé. Il était face à des soldats en combinaison blanche et orange, levant son sabre devant eux, reculant. Il transpirait et haletant, montrant qu'il venait de faire un effort._

_« Général, vous êtes un traître. Nous devons vous tuer. »_

_Non. Pas lui. Pas son Obi-Wan._

_Il tenta de s'avancer, d'hurler à ses hommes de ne pas le toucher, de ne pas le tuer, ce n'était pas l'ordre qu'il venait de donner. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Rien ne traversait ses lèvres, son corps ne voulait pas lui obéir._

_Obi-Wan éteignit son sabre laser, son visage serein et calme que Palpatine admirait toujours autant malgré les années qui l'avaient traversé._

_« Adieu, Sheev, je t'aime. »_

_Non. Non !_

_Les Clones tirèrent._

_« NOOONNNNN ! »_

_Son corps s'effondra dans une mare de sang, son sabre laser glissa de ses doigts, roulant jusqu'à ses pieds. Son monde devint sombre et les Clones disparurent._

_Seul le sang, le corps et le sabre laser restaient, comme dernier vestige de cette instant._

_Alors qu'il retrouva l'usage de ses membres, il se précipita vers son amant et s'agenouilla, le prenant dans ses bras, contemplant avec douleur la mort._

_« Non, non…cela ne se peut…cela ne…je ne peux pas l'accepter, je ne le permettrai pas. » gémit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux d'Obi-Wan._

_« Sheev… »_

_Il se figea et découvrit que son environnement avait changé. Il ne tenait plus le corps de son amour, il était assis, à son bureau. Obi-Wan était en face de lui, l'air grave et affligé._

_« Tu m'as brisé, Sheev. »_

_Il cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas ses paroles étranges venant du Jedi qui était si adorable et si doux._

_« Pourquoi ? continu a-t-il._

\- _Obi…_

\- _Tu as brisé mon cœur…_

\- _Non. Je n'ai pas…_

\- _Je te déteste. »_

_Le visage de son amant se transforma, il se durcit et se crispa, alors qu'il activa son sabre laser bleu._

_« Je te déteste ! hurla-t-il en l'attaquant._

_Sheev riposta en activant soudainement son sabre rouge qu'il sortit de nulle part, apparaissant comme par magie dans ses mains._

\- _Ça suffit, Obi-Wan, écoute-moi !_

\- _Non, je ne peux pas écouter un Sith! Tu dois mourir !_

\- _Non ! »_

_Sans qu'il ne sache comment, son propre sabre rouge empala la poitrine du Jedi attaquant, qui s'effondra au sol. Horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, Sheev l'attrapa et le cajola, tentant de trouver un brin de raison de son amour de toujours._

_« Obi-Wan…je ne voulais pas…Ce n'est pas ce qui aurait dû se passer. »_

_« Tu penses ? Dit une voix reconnaissable derrière lui._

_Il sursauta et se retourna. Son environnement avait encore changé. Il était sur le balcon de son appartement du 500 Republica. Sa vue était toujours aussi belle, si ce n'est l'individu qui avait grimpé sur la rembarre, s'apprêtant à sauter dans le vide._

_« Tu penses que cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ? » sanglota Obi-Wan se penchant doucement vers le bas. Sa robe flottait au gré du vent, comme un encouragement à commettre l'irréparable._

_Sheev comprit ce qu'il allait le faire et il tendit la main, essayant de s'approcher, mais un mur de Force l'empêchait de l'atteindre._

_« Obi-Wan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'écria-t-il tout en tentant de détruire ce mur invisible._

_« Je ne veux pas de cette vie, Sheev…je n'en veux pas…_

\- _Je ne comprends pas._

\- _Je ne veux pas d'un Empire, Sheev._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu auras tout ce que tu voudras ! Tu auras la Galaxie à tes pieds, nous serons puissants, tous les deux !_

\- _Oh…Sheev, ce n'est pas ça que je veux._

\- _Alors que veux-tu ?_

\- _C'est toi que je veux. Le Toi d'avant. »_

_Et il sauta._

_NON._

_NON._

_NOOOOOOON._

* * *

* * *

Sheev se réveilla brusquement, en sueur, se redressant subitement dans son lit, sortant de ses cauchemars, preuves indéniables de ses craintes tant redoutés sur l'avenir qu'il souhaitait avec Obi-Wan. Ramenant sa respiration à un état plus calme, il tourna sa tête vers sa droite.

Son compagnon dormait toujours, inconscient de ce rêve tourmenté. Obi-Wan était couché sur le coté gauche, la tête sur une main, vers lui, tandis que l'autre avait été posé sur la poitrine de Sheev comme pour le rassurer de sa présence.

Le Sith saisit avec douceur cette main bénite, ressentant cette lumière qui émanait de la signature de Force de son amant. C'était si agréable et si fascinant. Tant de lumière aussi pure en un seul être mais un avenir incertain. Un avenir qu'il ne pourrait pas contrôler. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait enfermé Obi-Wan et l'aurait obligé à rester à ses côtés, mais ce serait compromettre son esprit, ce serait le détruire intérieurement et il ne voulait pas ça. Non. Il voulait qu'Obi-Wan l'aime, tel qu'il était, il voulait sa fidélité et son cœur de façon volontaire, quitte à le manipuler. Il voulait son amour brut, son amour inconditionnelle, son amour sincère.

Tendrement, il repoussa la main et sortit du lit, enfilant un peignoir. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre, ouvrant légèrement les stores, lui permettant d'entrapercevoir ce paysage qu'il chérissait tant et qui avait vu la mort de son amant dans un de ses rêves. Cela pourrait arriver, jamais. Il ferait en sorte qu'Obi-Wan reste en vie.

Il n'ignorait pas que son Jedi préféré avait des tendances à se sacrifier pour les autres, oh, oui, il avait épluché son dossier et le nombre de fois où il avait volontairement mis sa vie en danger lui avait donné des nausées. Il ne pourrait empêcher cela.

« Sheev ? »

Il tressaillit et se tourna alors. Obi-Wan remua dans son lit, cherchant sans aucun doute sa présence. Le Chancelier ne tarda pas à grimper à nouveau sur le matelas, le regard désolé. Il avait réveillé son trésor.

« Je suis là, pardonne moi, je t'ai dérangé. » murmura-t-il en lui caressant ses cheveux roux.

Obi-Wan referma les yeux, à moitié endormi.

« J'ai cru…que tu étais parti.

\- Non, je ne pars pas.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? somnola le Jedi.

\- Trop tôt pour t'inquiéter de retourner au Temple, s'amusa Sheev en s'allongeant tout en l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme ronronna devant son câlin et s'enfonça un peu dans l'étreinte.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as réveillé ?

\- Rien du tout, rassura le plus âgé.

\- Tu veux…en parler ? »

Le Sith rit intérieurement devant l'impertinence involontaire de son précieux amant.

« Ce n'est rien, je te dis, rendors-toi, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant sur son front.

\- Il faut que tu saches, Sheev… que je t'aimerai…toujours, lâcha Obi-Wan avant de retourner dans un sommeil profond.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aimerai toujours, trésor. »

.

.

« Chancelier, il faut se réveiller, vous avez une rendez-vous dans trois minutes. »

A peine eut-il entendu cela qu'il ouvrit les yeux, prêt à se lever et à sauter dans ses robes de fonction. Mais des yeux bleus, aux lueurs taquines, l'alerta à temps et il fronça les sourcils à cette vue

Le soleil éblouissait clairement la chambre et, à ses côtés, Obi-Wan était allongé, l'observant avec amusement, comme si voir le Chancelier réveillé en panique était son petit plaisir de la journée.

« Ai-je vraiment une rendez-vous ? sourit Sheev en posant un baiser sur le nez du plus jeune.

\- Oui, approuva Obi-Wan.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Une réunion avec moi et ton petit-déjeuner. »

Obi-Wan sortit du lit, surprenant Palpatine qui se redressa sur ses coudes, en se demandant ce que préparait le Jedi.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, le Chancelier se décida à se lever, mais son amant revint avec un grand plateau où reposait, à ce qui supposait être, le fameux petit-déjeuner. Obi-Wan, qui était un cordon bleu, lui présenta alors plusieurs assiettes typique de petit-déjeuner que Sheev avait l'habitude de prendre quand il séjournait sur Naboo. Sur sa planète natale, cela était très consistant et très abondant, si bien que souvent le déjeuner était sauté.

Tout en utilisant frivolement la Force, Obi-Wan lui servit un café et se versa manuellement une tasse de thé, s'installant à ses cotés le plateau sur leurs genoux.

« Puis-je savoir en quel honneur ?

\- Tu as mal dormi cette nuit, donc je me suis dit que j'allais te faire un bon petit-déjeuner. » expliqua simplement Obi-Wan en l'incitant à manger.

Sheev crut qu'il allait défaillir, tellement l'intention de son trésor était charmant. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un meilleur réveil. En fait, c'était le réveil parfait. Avoir Obi-Wan à ses côtés, lui préparant un petit déjeuner de ses origines, lui ferait effacer tous les cauchemars qu'il le hanterait.

Tandis qu'il était captivé par le Jedi qui mangeait une tarte aux fruits, laissant de la crème sous son menton, il eut soudainement une idée quelque peu sale.

« Vraiment, Obi, je pensais que tu le savais, lâcha Sheev sur un ton faussement triste.

\- De quoi ? s'enquit-il avec un regard terriblement innocent.

\- De ne jamais me donner à manger au lit. »

Il attrapa la nuque et se pencha vers lui pour lui lécher la crème. Face à cette acte embarrassante, Obi-Wan empoigna sa tunique pour le repousser.

« Sheev ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça ! protesta-t-il scandalisé, ce n'est pas civilisé !

\- Tu manges comme un enfant.

\- Ce n'est pas… »

Un baiser le fit taire à jamais et Sheev cria victoire quand il parvint à soumettre son amant, qui se détendit face à sa domination, relâchant peu à peu sa combativité.

« Je dois retourner au Temple dans 30 mins, pria-t-il dans un dernier espoir d'échapper aux intentions luxuriantes du Chancelier.

\- Alors, nous ferons cela en moins de trente minutes. »

.

.

« Plus…jamais… » gémit Obi-Wan le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller dans un lit barbouillé par des aliments qui avaient été versé ou renversé. Seuls les liquides tels que le thé et le café étaient les seuls survivants de leur séance.

Le jeune rouquin était entièrement nu, sur le dos, évitant le regard satisfait et amoureux du Chancelier, qui boutonna sa robe en velours rouges et pourpres. Sheev avait une belle vue sur le corps de son amant, qui se remettait de ses derniers assauts sexuelles.

« Plus jamais quoi, trésor ?

\- Plus jamais de petit-déjeuner au lit ! Je suis en retard maintenant…

\- Anakin comprendra.

\- Force, Sheev ! »

Un oreiller vola dans la pièce, que le Sith évita avec justesse.

« Utiliser la Force de cette manière est autorisé chez les Jedi ? rit-il devant cette acte infantile.

\- J'ai déjà brisé la règle principale du Code, maugréa Obi-Wan.

Sentant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une pente dangereuse, Sheev resta silencieux, s'asseyant auprès de la forme allongée du Jedi, caressant de ses doigts le dos nu.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il sincèrement, pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- C'est trop tard, bouda le Jedi.

\- La prochaine fois, je te ferai le petit-déjeuner.

\- Non ! N'y pense même pas.

\- Il n'y aura pas de sexes, promis.

\- Ne promets pas des choses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, Sheev.

\- Pour me faire pardonner, demande moi ce que tu veux.

\- Oh, Sheev, tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi. »

Son amour se redressa et malgré sa nudité apparente, l'embrassa langoureusement, se frottant inconsciemment contre la robe du Chancelier.

« Obi-Wan, ne me tente pas pour un deuxième tour.

\- Eh bien…ce serait plus équitable…nous serons ainsi tous les deux en retard, susurra-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus réveillant à nouveau son excitation.

.  
.

Un peu plus tard, Obi-Wan découvrit qu'il avait trente appels manqués d'Anakin sur son communicateur et Sheev avait du reporté toutes les réunions et rendez-vous de sa matinée. Et leurs journées commencèrent alors. 


End file.
